The Task At Hand
by mysteriouse Ramen
Summary: Kagome is a High School Student and she expects school to be the usual boring self it is. .. but that is not going to happen. why? few words: The guy you don;t want to mess with, Inuyasha goes there too. But will they find love? hmmm?


~*`~The Task At Hand~`*~  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
. .  
  
Here's The story! Kagome is a young girl going to High School. The only problem is .. The whole Inuyasha cast goes there! She meets the school 'bully' well . . not necessarily the bully but who is known NOT to mess with. She thinks he is a jerk. He thinks she is the stupidest wench he had ever seen. Will they find love? Maybe . . but the hardest way it could ever be found!  
  
~ The Task at Hand ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"The Beginning from Hell . .That No One Will Ever Forget!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome was gently slumbering in her bed. Today was her first day at her new High School, Shikon High. She was slowly waking up but still well asleep and she smiled slightly liking the warm fuzzy feeling all around her by her massive pile of blankets that she hid under every night. She was nice and content until-  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!! Wake up! Get dressed and eat breakfast! I don't think you want to be late for your first day of school!" her mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
Kagome tightened her eyelids closer together and let out a heavy sigh. She would have stayed right where she was if those damned birds weren't always outside her window chirping their brains out.  
  
"One day I am going to kill that bird .. . . but it will probably call in for reinforcements . ." she mumbled to herself as she slowly got up and got dressed into her uniform. It was a bright shiny day and a nice morning in the good ol' Higurashi household. Except for the fact that Kagome was in a mad rush trying to get ready on time and full of fluttery excitement in her stomach thinking of what her new High School would be like. But then she grimaced. 'High School'. Yup it definitely had the word 'school' in it witch didn't bring too many happy promises on the future. She finished brushing her teeth and hair and she ran, more like, fell, down the stairs while miraculously staying on her feet without sustaining any injuries. She would need that talent for those damned stair cases at school. She had her heavy sack slung over her shoulder that everyone had wondered how she could carry it and how she could fit so much stuff in it that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey sis! Ha! You have to go to schoool!" Souta teased at the breakfast table.  
  
"Ya well you do too!"  
  
"why did you have to remind me . ?" he questioned staring down at his food that he was now only picking at.  
  
"Oh Souta! You will have a great day at school!" their mother cooed reassuringly.  
  
"Ya a lot better than mine . ." Kagome mumbled under her breath as she began padding toward the door.  
  
"Kagome don't you want breakfast!?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled at her daughter.  
  
"No! I'm fine bye!" before anyone could register her words in their minds Kagome had already been out the door.  
  
She was walking quickly but as slowly as she could so that she could get to school on time but not rush herself.  
  
(* I really wonder what the new school is going to be like . . . it is really nice . . but what will the kids be like?*) she couldn't help but have all these questions rush through her mind as her school came into view.  
  
(* wow I really must have been thinking for longer than I thought . .*)  
  
She looked around and stood in front seeing all of the students bustling in front. She looked to see a young girl with deep black hair and a boy with a small ponytail in the back of his head. They were sitting together and talking. The girl looked sorts flustered and-  
  
(* omigosh! Did he just touch her--?!*)  
  
:::::::::: SLAP :::::::::::  
  
(* ooooooh he deserved that!*) she couldn't help but noticed that the girl had retreated toward her.  
  
"Umm . . excuse me . . I saw you with that guy and . . good for you!" Kagome said trying to introduce herself to the girl with the dangerous aura around her.  
  
"Oh thank you . . ya he deserved that . . what is your name?" the blushing girl asked.  
  
"Oh I am Kagome . . your name?"  
  
"Sango . ."  
  
"well hello Sango! What was his name?"  
  
"Oh ::Rolls eyes:: That is Miroku . . I have known him for a while and he always pulls that perverted shit on me! Hey you are completely new here meaning you don't really know this place that well right?"  
  
"Ya . ."  
  
"I could show you around if you want . . I know this place well because my mother forced me to."  
  
"Thank you Sango!"  
  
Sango then took Kagome on a grand tour of the school. It was quite big and really pretty. They were walking and talking and Sango had explained to stick with her so that she wouldn't get lost and be late for a class.  
  
They had finally gotten to the lockers and Kagome found hers and entered in the combination.  
  
"Yes it opened!" Kagome backed away a bit and did a little victory dance. But she stumbled on a kids foot.  
  
"Watch out Kagome!" Sango yelped as Kagome tripped and fell straight into something quite soft and comfortable.  
  
"Hey!" she heard a boy's voice yell above her as he too, lost his balance and the went careening down the short stair case. They tumbled down and Kagome did what her first instinct told her to do and she clung to this boy. The hit the bottom floor hard and the both groaned.  
  
"owww .." Kagome whined reaching up to grasp her head in her hand.  
  
(* great start to my first morning at this school*) she thought sadly.  
  
Sango was just up at the top of the stair case looking down at the two with an expression as if to say "oh shit . ."  
  
"Will you get off me already!?" she heard that boys voice again. It was rough . . but soft. She liked it even though it was particularly mad at her right now.  
  
She looked up and met with bright fiery purple eyes.  
  
(* pretty . .*) was her first thought. I mean if you met someone with eyes like his wouldn't you think that too?  
  
"ARE YOU GOING TO GET OF ME!?" he asked again even more irratated at the fact that she was laying on top of him and people were gathering and making rude comments.  
  
"oh . . .sorry . ." she mumbled with a blush on her face. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
(* will this wench ever get offa me!?*) he thought with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
She finally got off him really slowly though because she was REALLY embarrassed.  
  
"umm . sorry . . m-my name is Kagome . . ." she said meekly.  
  
"Feh! I'm Inuyasha!" He said as he stood up and brushed himself off. He gave her a hard look. And was about to say something when the bell rang. He gave her a hard glare and ran off quite quickly with a final "feh".  
  
"Who was that anyway?" Kagome questioned staring at his reatreating back  
  
"That would be good ol' Inuyasha . . Kikyo is after him . . not sure he likes her very much though. Don't mess with him Kagome. He is good at revenge and he is not afraid to fight." Sango said warningly as they began to walk to their next class (they has two bells one to signify when to get going and one to signify the beginning of class)  
  
Yes this was already going to be interesting . .  
  
.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Thank you! I know slow chapter but it will get better! Flame. Review. Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~ 


End file.
